a night to remember
by taintedsoul123
Summary: two girls go warped tour and their dreams come true ft andrew biersack ,"andy biersack" , oliver sykes "oli sykes" rated m for language and maybe future scenes ;
1. Chapter 1

**(sophies pov)**

"Sophie ,its been two bloody hours are you ready yet " lizzie shouted from her room

Of course i wasn't ready, she knew that , hell i bet she wasn't ready herself ,she has been my best friend since year 8, even now 5 years on we are both in college and share a flat , still as close as ever .my 18th was a few months back , and lizzie brought warped tour tickets for us after hearing bring me the horizon were playing , she knew how much i love front man Oliver sykes, what a present , i haven't been able to sleep properly since due to excitement, i have to look perfect.

I look at myself in the mirror, smiling at how the outfit comes together , black ripped skinny jeans , a drop dead baggy top, and a pair of high top converses , black of course .I finish putting my makeup loving how the Smokey eye shadow just defines my face perfectly along with the eyeliner , im not use to wearing my makeup this bold but who cares its warped tour ! .I finish by teasing my hair, just as im about to leave my bedroom i remember one last thing , walking back to where the fingerless leather gloves lay on my desk and putting them on, i hardly recognised myself, tonight was going to be a night to remember

I walk down to lizzie room , just as she finishes her outfit , she's wearing ripped skinny jeans just like mine except she ironed on a black veil brides patch onto the back, this really doesn't surprise me , she has posters all over her wall of them and ever since she found out they were playing warped tour to , all she has done is talk about Andy bloody biersack , its been Andy this and Andy that , i suppose im no better , i think i haven't stopped talking about oli since i found out. She has on a baggy white drop dead tshirt like mine except hers has a peace sign on it ,a pair of high top converses in black and to finish of the look she has copied Andy's makeup style , it looked great she even tried styling her hair like his

"hey lizzie you ready yet " i laughed

"yep i am "

"nope theres something missing"

"like wha..." just as she was about to finish i throw some fingerless leather gloves at her just like mine

As she puts them on i smile

"there now your ready , hey liz"

"yer?"

"lets go turn some heads "

**(lizzies pov) **

"sophie turn the cd off were nearly there"

"oh come on at least let me finish the song, olis bit is coming"

Just as Sophie said that his part began , and we both sang at the top of out lungs as i pulled into the car park, having no idea where to park i went into the shade near one of the many coaches that were parked

_Just forget what you've learnt_

_Just forget what you've heard_

_The truth should come first_

_I can't bear the sight of you anymore_

_Oh you've become what I hate_

_Sold yourself for a bit of fame_

_Now the wolves have closed their doors_

_You wanna drag me down some more_

_FUCK YOU_

_FUCK YOU_

I turned the engine off as soon as his oli's part finished which got me a look from sophie , as i laughed and stepped out the car

"coming or am i going to have to leave you here?"

"try it and see what happens to you beloved posters of andy "

"you wouldn't , here's the deal , you touch my posters and your dear bring me the horizon posters will get it, and you wouldn't want that would you sophie? "

Sophie mocked fainting as we giggled ,walking towards the main doors to get into the festival i swear we both stopped breathing when we walked inside , it was real , no longer dreams that had lasted two months , this was it , the night that we will remember forever , i looked at sophie , as she whispered

"hey liz , do you think oli is here yet , omg i could be in the same room as him, lizzie i have to get him to sign this , hell time speed up !"

"whoa take a breath women , your no use in the hosp..." just as i was about to finish , the most striking shade of blue eyes caught my eyes , its him , it was really him , damn he looked even better in person , Andy biersack stood by the backdoor entrance , looking right at me , or at least i think he was looking at me , for a split second i stopped breathing , he looked me up and down , stopping at my hair and makeup smiling slightly before winking and disappearing

"wait...what ? did he just wink at you ?" Sophie stared in awe

Wait so i didn't imagine it Andy really did wink at me , he was staring at me , i let out a nervous giggle before looking back at sophie , who was still staring at me..

"well , what was that? , you've turned bright red , almost as red as that time at the libary" she laughed i a groaned

"oh god ... " i coughed and mimicked her voice " year 10 studying for an important test and your shoe made that noise , and i thought i was going to fall of the balcony, and that girl ..."

"ok , ok i won't tell it again ok , now we have to get front row " she pulled my hand , dragging me through the crowds and somehow managing to push in front of everyone so we were directly pushed against the stage , the lights dimmed as everyone began screaming , the place was alive

An over head voice began speaking "ladies and gentlemen welcome . to ..tour, and there is only one band who can kick of this show with a bang , it gives me great pleasure to introduce ,BRING ME THE HORIZON "

**(sophies POV)**

Ok i definitely stopped breathing that time, i watched as oliver jumped onto the stage , his hair gleaming in the light as he introduced himself in his thick British accent "Good evening London , im oliver sykes and we are bring me the horizon , heard of us ? " he laughed as everyone screamed "thought you might have ...well then it gives us great pleasure to ..."he stopped talking and started stuttering , i looked up at him to see why and found him looking right at me , he coughed nervously " erm enjoy your night London" he screamed once more before the music began,

I recognised it straight away and started singing along with him

_Started off as with a one night stand, lingered to a fling.  
The sirens and the sergeants didn't seem to mean a thing.  
Hide your fangs all you want you still need the blood  
Talons raised but different now you're up to no good._

**(olis pov) **

I cant believe i almost blew it on stage , i stuttered , all because this girl,she stopped me in my tracks once already as she got out her car , i bet she has no idea her friend parked next to out coach , damn she can sing , she is a beauty and she liked me , i heard her , threatening to attack her friends black veil brides poster, before her friend , lizzie i think threatened back , saying she would destroy her bring me the horizons posters .

I couldn't stop looking back down at her and saw her singing along to my songs , damn she was perfect . Sophie. i smiled as i remembered her name from when lizzie said it earlier

**(sophies pov)**

"psst sophie , somebody likes what they see " lizzie nudge me looking up at oli

"oh he cant i .i..i mean , im me " i stuttered nervously , blushing

"well , seems he likes that " she whispers ,

i look back up to see oli looking at me, and watching his cheeks turn slightly red before he continued singing , this really was going to be a night to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Lizzie's pov)**

The night has only just begun yet it's already amazing, Sophie is screaming along with oli, im laughing slightly as I turn to face her

"Tell you what I'm going to get some drinks before you destroy your voice, try not to get hurt "

She sticks her fingers up at me causing me to laugh even more then looking up at oli to see him smiling to; it's really obvious he likes her

I'm still laughing as I sit at the bar

"Something funny "

I turn around on my seat to find non other then Andy biersack smiling as he towers over me

"Maybe "I smiled up at him

"Nice look, very original "he laughed "I'm Andy by the way, you know lead singer of black veil brides ", as he said this he looked down at my BVB patch on the ripped black jean

"I know who you are "I laugh back "what are you doing over here anyway, shouldn't you be preparing for that mental lot "

He smiled at me again, damn if he keeps doing that I'm not going to last the night

"Maybe I wanted a drink?" he cocked his eyebrow as he spoke, god he is so gorgeous

"I'm sure they provide that back stage"

"Well maybe I wanted to talk to someone"

"And you choose me, out of all the people you could talk to, you come to me "I laughed shaking my head

His eyes stared directly into mine as he whispered " why is that so hard to believe " , Andy leaned closer into me , inches apart , my mind was screaming , omg whats happening ! , just as he was about to close the space , the music stopped and a microphone hit the floor , I looked towards the stage to see oli running towards someone , I gulped , this can't be good.

**(Andy's pov)**

"wait I don't even know your name " I knew it was useless she couldn't hear me ,why is it I couldn't stop thinking about her , when she first caught my eye I couldn't help but smile , she looked just like me except female of course , her makeup must have taken hours but it matched mine , so many fan girls do this to impress me , but she wasn't just a fan girl , somehow she was different ? I have no idea why, but this time, I think different its good

**(Olis pov)**

I smiled down at her from the stage as she continued to sing along with me.i took my sight of her for a second when I looked back she wasn't there, I couldn't she her it wasn't until after I heard a scream I found her, some prick just hit her, I could feel my blood begin to boil, I watched as he hit her again, but this time knocking her out, that it, he has gone too far, I drop the microphone

and jump of the stage running towards Sophie , but stopping at the dickhead that hurt her , I hit him in the face , smiling as he staggered back , bleeding , and a very broken nose ,that should teach him , just as I kneel beside Sophie I hear someone screaming her name , I look up to see her friend running towards us

**(Lizzie's pov)**

Lizzie gasped, 'what..what happened?' she fell to her knees beside Sophie holding her tightly, 'some jackass thought it would be cool to punch a girl, well he had another thing coming, oli laughed to himself then went back to being serious, lizzie speaks 'Sophie! Sophie can u hear me? Ah com'on dont do this to me not now of all times not now!',

'hey let's get her out of here, I will carry her to my coach so then its more comfortable then here, come on' Oli grabs up Sophie in his arms holding her closely with her head resting on his chest. 'this way follow me' Oli tackles the crowd trying to move past to get to the stairs leading up to the stage and then going through to the back of the stage. 'It's just down this corridor out the exit

And in the car park, I believe your car is parked by my coach' as oli said that he grinned. Lizzie replies quietly still traumatised and confused of what just happened. It was like time just stopped when Andy came over to her, invading her personal space, but of course she didn't mind that, didn't mind that one bit, and then the next thing she's knows she's back to reality, and time just flashed

And this happens, ah something like that had to happen when something could have been happening to me, with Andy. 'Right, here we go next left and heres the door' Oli interrupted her thoughts. 'oh right okay' As lizzie was about to pass through the exit Andy was walking the opposite way towards her going to the stage, as he bumped past her there hands quickly brushed each others, causing them to stop dead in their tracks, they both give some awkward eye contact causing each one of them to blush 'err sorry' lizzie said in a rush feeling all embarrassed and ran on ahead to catch up with oli and Sophie in his arms.

' hey wait...i dont even know your name?'

'its lizzie' her voice echoed to fill the empty corridor leaving andy stood in acknowlegedment.

**(Sophie's pov)**

Am I dreaming? Or maybe I'm dead..yeaah I bet I'm dead great, wait where am I?, I think I'm unconscious, I know I'm being carried but by who? This person has muscles, I can feel them tensed, and I can totally tell this is a dude but who? My head feels so light and I can hear a strong pounding of their heart racing, I can feel there warm breath breathing onto my neck, its making me get shivers

, but there good shivers. My head hurts, all I see is nothing guessing whatever happened proper blacked me out damn. Ah I can feel myself drifting off slowly...

**(Olis pov) **

'Right here it is now just press that button and it should open' Oli looked towards the button on the side of the coach, 'oh yeah got it, wait so we just totally parked by a BMTH coach and never knew it? Wow Sophie is guna freak!'

' Right I'm going to put her in my room, so sit down and make yourself at home'

**(Lizzie's pov)**

Oli walks down the middle of the coach walking towards the back of the coach where a door is, he pushes it open using his foot and gently walks in to his...room? Wow it's an actually room in a coach? Now that's so cool! And wait did he say he's going to put Sophie in his room? Meaning lying on his bed? Now I think that when she comes to her senses and wakes she's going to faint again.

**(Olis pov)**

Gently he lays Sophie down on to his bed warping her in his covers, she's moves slightly then relaxes again, and he just sat there watching her sleep, listening to every breath

She takes, he lets out a long pleasant sigh and bends over to kiss the top of her head, feeling the warmth of her skin against his lips and getting a wift of her scent, damn she smelt so good. He stands up and goes to walk out the room closing the door behind him. ' Well I better leave the song I was doing till later i could postpone it'

'You can go finish your song off now and I can keep Sophie Company, then u can come back again'

'Ah I don't know, I'm just abit worried that's all'

'Well if anything happens u will be the first to know okay?'

'Ah..I ..But'

Lizzie interrupts 'no buts just get out there kick ass and come back again, off you go'

'Ah okay fine but if I see that prick again I cant promise he won't be ending up at the hospital' Oli walks out the bus laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE!**

**(****Sophies POV)**

'hmmm something smells nice' yawwwn, hey wait what?' I sat up and look around, unfamiliar with my surrounds; I could tell this was a male's bedroom but whom... WHAT? No...No can't be...can it? But how? why?, I think I may be in..oliver sykes bedroom? But thats impossible coz...wait..if thats true then that means im..im IN HIS BED! Thats it i felt dizzy, i think i was going to faint so i layed back down and closed my eyes, next thing i knew i woke up to find lizzie sat by the side of me looking around the room.

'hey buddie, how u feeling?'

'what happend? And do i dare to ask where we are?'

'what do u last remeber?'

'ermm this dude being an ass and..wait did that jerk hit me? Oh im so guna kunfu him!'

'yeaah that dude did and hey dont worry Oli jumped off stage and broke his nose so all is good'

'wait he did what? Really? Wow i wish i could of seen that..but why did he do that? And so..we are where?'

'okay i can tell u might of figured that already out, u seemed pretty freaked and ur guna be more freaked being told it, but yes, we are in BMTH's coach, and ur in Olis bedroom in his bed!'

'ah okay please tell me i aint dreaming? This is to unreal to not be a dream, oh god are u sure? I mean we are actually in, im actually in..olis bed?'

'haha i swear you aint dreaming, this is so not a dream!, hey u even got carried like how a prince sweep's the princess of her feet!'

'really? I thought i was being carried, but i didnt know it was..'

'me' Oli interuppted Sophie, he stepped into his room with a grin.

'lizzie pinch me' i gasped thinking how unreal this was.

'ouch! That hurt more than i imagined it would' me and lizzie started to giggle then i remebered oli was in the room

'err..oh hey' damn i could feel myself blushing. This was sort of embarrasing, laying in his bed while he just stood their watching me.

'so hey how u feeling?' he didnt lose eye contact with me since he walked into the room yeah thats it i was totally blushing, great.

'yeah im feeling better thanks' i couldnt stop looking into his eyes, they was just so beautiful, his smile was amazing his hair, was so damn smexy and his laugh was even better.

'well hey im guna go get us some drinks so want to meet me out here when ur ready' as he turned to walk out the room, he had one last glance at me, wow it felt as though my heart just..skipped a beat.

'lizzie are u sure i aint dreaming? Coz this is so unreal' Oli just dazzles me so, making reality feel like a dream.

'right i better get out of his bed ive never felt so embarrassed in my life'

'haha well u shouldnt be, its so cute how u two look at each other its like..times stopped haha and ur just there casually in his bed get in there ;)' now that made us both laugh. I finally decided to get out his bed even though i could lay in it forever. As i made his bed i bent down and stuffed my head into the pillow taking in one last long smell of Olis scent. It was undescriable, it was..perfect.

'hahah really? Sniffing his pillow?' lizzie laughed and just looked at me

'hey u would do the same thing to Andys so dont go there missy'

' yes ma'am' lizzie gave me a lil salut, typical lizzie' we made our way out in to the breakfast bit of the coach and i sat down with lizzie next to me and Oli right opposite me. I tried to not look at him in the eyes, but i couldnt help it, each time i looked up he was already looking at me, i could see he was going red and i tried to hide my laugh, but this moment was awkward and perfect at the same time, being in his presence just fufilled my needs.

**(LIZZIES POV)**

Sophie and Oli couldnt stop staring at each other, they were like dogs on heat, its quit amusing to watch actually, you can tell they both totally dig each other. As I was about to sip my drink there was a knock at the door.

'hey its only me, just An...' as he stepped into the coach i choked on my drink, i had to have sophie tap my back, damn that was embarrasing. But wait did he just stop what he was saying? Why?, as i looked up i found him staring at me, and i couldnt help but stare back, my heart was racing, I felt like i couldnt breathe, oh i feel dizzy, he has no idea what effect he has on me.

' oh hey man what you doing here?'

'I... ermm.. yeah i just thought i would stop by and see how things where, i herd what happend' he was so breath taking, his checkbones was so defined his eyes so sharp and fully of beauty.

'well things are fine now but if i see that dick again then hes going to sleep permantly'

'yeah well if he has sense he shouldnt be here, hey got any beer?'

'sure bottom self'

I couldnt keep my eyes off him, i watched him as he opened the fridge the light brightened up his face, he looked like a sculpture, a masterpiece. I could feel my heart racing ahead, gosh im so dazzled.

'ah here we go, some good stuff here bro' andy closed the frigde and went to sit beside oli meaning he would be opposite me, i didnt realise my mouth was open when i was staring at him until sophie nuged me. I totally blushed.

**(ANDYS POV)**

She keeps staring at me, and i cant help but stare at her. It feels like me and lizzie...ah lizzie the name was just so, pleasurable for my tounge to shape the letters. I could just sit here all day looking at her, it felt like time never passed.

Oli interuptted my thoughts ' so hey Andy how was it on stage?'

'what oh yeaah..yeah it was good, same old really got some more underwear thrown at us to add to our collection' i laughed out and everyone else joined in, i looked over at lizzie and smiled. I saw her eyes gleam and sparkle, wow i never noticed how interesting her eyes were.

(SOPHIES POV)

'right well its been nice and everything but..we better be going' ah i so didnt want to go, but me and lizzie have to. I sighed heavily.

'do u have to go?' Oli looked into my eyes, i so couldnt resist his glare.

'well its going to get late and that means driving in the dark and find a hotel for the night'

'damn! I forgot to look for one so we will have to go hunting for one' lizzie hit her hand on her head and sighed.

' well.. hey i got an idea, most of these bands here including me and andy is staying at this hotel, maybe u could stay with us? I mean well we got alot of room to spare..only if u want to though'

Oli looked at andy for back up ' yeah hey you two should defo stay, we got this party tonight and you could totally crash it, meet bands and stuff it will be wild!'

' well.. what do you think liz?' i turned to look at lizzie, i so wanted to go, i tried to keep myself calm and the excitement out of my voice, but DAMN! They just totally invited us, us out of all people to saty with them tonight and hang! Thats totally rad! I mean how often does anyone get this opportunity? I knew lizzie would agree too.

'SURE!..oh i mean yeah that would be cool, i mean if you didnt mind us taging along?' I could tell lizzie was just as much excited as i was, luckliy we wasnt bouncing around the walls.


	4. Chapter 4

(Andys pov)

I couldn't stop looking at her as the lyrics "you've got me bewitched cause im under your spell passed through my mind i couldn't help but giggle slightly at the thought of it but once again she stopped my train of thought , how does she keep doing it she ,sat there playing nervously with her lip ring God she was so cute when she did that,i felt my cheeks redden as i looked away.

"so erm oli , what the plan for tonight " i asked trying to distract myself

Oli didn't answer , did he even hear ,me? I looked up at him to find him staring at sophie , well no wonder he couldn't hear me , i laughed slightly grabbing his attention

"erm yer ,what ...wait sorry, what did you say andy"

"i asked what the plan was for tonight" oli looked away from sophie for a brief second before answering

"well in that case i plan on going to a club with the most beautiful girl ive ever seen , well thats if she'll join me ?" oli raised his eyebrows at sophie and she flushed a deep red

"o...off course i'll join you oli" she stuttered , once again i giggled slightly , getting me a look from all three of them , oli laughed at me as he stuck his tongue out

"whats so funny biersack ?"

"well oli what you said was sweet but i happen to disagree with you "oli stared at me , i watched as his eyes widened slightly before he mocked fainting "Andrew how could you do this to me " oli burst out laughing and was some joined by sophie and lizzie, her laugh , damn it ,she's driving me insane , i watched her from the corner of my eye , she was beautiful , i glanced back at oli and punched his arm " don't ever call me that again oliver and im just saying no matter how pretty sophie is i think that she just doesn't quite make me smile as much as some one else does "

I turned around slightly so i was staring into lizzie eyes,my breath caught slightly , i think im never going to get over her beauty , i could sit here forever , if only she knew , knew how i felt ... if only she felt the same way

I looked away quickly biting my lip ring as i did , i couldnt help but feel my heart slightly break, she would never feel the same way

(lizzies pov)

He couldn't mean me , could he ? why would andy like me , im just lizzie nothing big , he however is a bloody rockstar, i couldnt look away from him , his blue eyes piercing into mine , he was such beauty, Andy was in deep thought as we both stared at each other, he seemed like he was debating something , minutes seemed to pass but then i saw pain flash across his pale blue eyes , causing my heart to throb , that look, seeing him in pain , almost breaks my heart, what was he thinking to cause so much pain , he turned quickly away from me hiding the tears that had formed in his eyes. I went to reach for him , tell him that it was all going to be ok but Andy got up and left , my heart broke even more as i ran after him , shouting to sophie that i wouldn't be long

I found andy slumped against a wall , tears spilling from his eyes as i sat next to him, pulling him into a tight hug i heard him sigh , my mind was screaming at me , just kiss him whats the worse that can happen, i pushed the thought away and i hugged andy tighter , damn he smelt good .

I couldn't help but smile when i realised my head fits perfectly on his shoulder , he sighed again

I started to draw back from the hug causing him to growl at me and pull me into him tighter then before "andy please tell me , tell me why your in pain" i whispered into his neck

(Andys pov)

She fits perfectly against me , and her touch , oh god, i swear it has the power to drive any man insane , i felt her draw back but i didn't want to let go , ive only just felt her skin against mine , soft to the tough but i wanted more , i want her to be mine .

I growled at her , letting her know that i wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon . I smiled again , lizzie had this effect on me , her breathe against my neck calming me down , i somehow managed to hug her tighter as she whispered " andy please tell me , tell me why your in pain" i pulled away from her slightly but still had my arms wrapped around her waist.

Lizzie smiled up at me as i leaned in closer, pressing my lips against her ear ,i sighed once again"i wasn't in pain just sad , you see , i think i might be in love but i know this person will never feel the same " i stood up knowing she saw the pain flash across my eyes stood up and hugged me again as the rain began pouring down, we stayed in each others embraces , both soaking wet , she looked up at me again as i smiled, her hair clinging to her face as she tiptoed to reach my ear and said"well maybe this might clarify things"

What did she mean but that i wondered but as soon as i was about to ask i felt her lips press against mine , softly at first then it became more urgent , my hand tangled in her hair as i pulled her in close , minutes seemed to pass as we both pulled away breathlessly I hugged her once again smiling as i whispered "mine"


End file.
